A communication system including a multi-function peripheral, a mobile terminal, and a PC is known. The PC sends a print job to the multi-function peripheral. In a case where an application URL supply mode has been turned ON by a user, the multi-function peripheral changes an operation mode of the multi-function peripheral to a CE mode of the NFC standard, and sends a URL for installing an application to the mobile terminal. In a case where the application URL supply mode has been turned OFF by the user and the print job is being stored, the multi-function peripheral changes the operation mode of the multi-function peripheral to a Reader mode of the NFC standard, executes an authentication of the mobile terminal, and executes printing according to the print job in a case where the authentication succeeds.